babar_and_the_adventures_of_badoufandomcom-20200214-history
Soaped
Synopsis It's time for Celeste's annual Scented Flower Fair and Jake can't wait to see it, but only problem is the little fox doesn't smell to good. Can Badou and Chiku get him cleaned up before they tell him the truth? Summary Soaped- Ms. Stritch begins to welcome everyone to the fair, smelling all the vibrant and beautiful flowers until she got whiff of something stinky. Then Badou, Jake and Chiku came in and the little fox was amazed at all the flowers and wanted to sniff everything and Ms. Stritch found that the bad smell was coming from Jake, she alerted it to Badou and Chiku as well as needing them to get the fox cleaned up if they wanted to attend. One sniff of Jake and his friends found out he stinks but didn't have the heart to tell him. They tried their best to figure out how to get Jake clean without telling him he's too stinky Chiku suggested that Jake could take a bath, but Badou remembered Jake hated to taking one. Then figured out there was a way to get him clean by the use of the hose by calling it a game named Hose Tag, however Jake dodged both blasts of water and Chiku and Badou got wet instead. Until the third time the two got the little fox cleaned off but it was back to the drawing board when they saw the way Jake dries off. Then, Chiku asked her father Zephir about what do and he suggested using baking soda, with that in mind the two made up a new plan by saying it was a new game called Powder Puff Dodge ball with Jake hoping to get him clean but it didn't work since Jake was too fast. With that idea a bust Jake was never going to allowed into the fair, until Chiku thought of one more idea by turning Badou's bubble blowing kit into an invention to get Jake once and for all. Along the way they run into King Babar he asked if they were going to attend and then heard about the problem they were having. He advised them to just tell Jake instead of making a "Big Production" of the problem, while looking for Jake, he instantly appeared and was impressed with Chiku's invention he wanted to know it works. Chiku turned it on and bubbles came out, then the two slid all over the place and Jake dove in to play too. In the midst of it, Badou unintentionally tells Jake that he stinks. Then he finally figures out that all the games were actually tricks to get him clean, the little fox stormed off in anger while his friends knew that Badou's grandfather was right all along. Then, Crocodylus came in with his own flower for the Sniff Off, unknown to Jake was that the Ambassador got caught in one of the bubbles that following him and slid straight out of the palace and into the fountain Chiku saved the plant while Badou and Jake got the crocodile out of the fountain and took back his flower to the fair. After that the little fox realized that he couldn't get in unless he had a bath first, so he dove right in and became squeaky clean and was allowed in by Ms. Stritch. As for Badou and Chiku they spent so much time getting Jake clean, without realizing they got themselves dirty too and jumped into the fountain for their own baths. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes starring Badou and friends Category:Episodes starring Jake Category:Adventures inside the palace Category:Adventures with Badou, Chiku and Jake Category:Red titlecards